


Terms and Conditions

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

When you had walked into the library, just in time to see your boyfriend’s body fall to the ground, your world shattered. Your eyes never left his body as you moved forward, almost on autopilot. Sinking to your knees, you cradled Kevin’s head in your lap, sobs shaking your body. Your hand was stroking his cheek gently, wanting nothing more than to be able to wake him up. Kevin didn’t deserve that. At all.

You barely remember Dean pulling you away from him. Hell, you barely remembered anything after that. Until now.

“Hello, pet.” Crowley smirked as you stood in front of him. A smile hadn’t graced your features since that day. The pain was still the only thing that could be seen in your eyes.

Licking your lips, you weren’t about to back down. “I want you to bring Kevin back.” You told him, your voice barely above a whisper.

His eyes went up, looking you up and down. His gaze made you feel vulnerable, making you shift ever so slightly. “I’m a business man, love.” He reminded you. “You can’t get something for nothing, now can you?” He asked as he slowly moved around you.

“What do _you_ want?” You ground out.

“Simple. You sell me your soul…” You rolled your eyes at that. “I’m not done with you just yet.” He smirked, and your stomach was in knots. “Marry me, and lose all memories of your beloved Kevin Tran.” His voice was smooth and deep.

Your eyes closed, tears silently sliding down your cheeks. You didn’t even have to hesitate. “Deal.” As long as he was safe. “Now keep up your end.” You looked over at who was now your husband to be.

He shook his head, tsking. “We need to seal it with a kiss, and that will be our first kiss as man and wife.” You felt like you were going to be sick.

* * *

Dean hadn’t seen you in awhile, and he was starting to wonder when you’d be back. You’d been in a rough place, and he worried. Hearing the door, he ran towards it. When he saw Crowley behind you, he furrowed his brows. “What’s he doing here?” He glared at the king of Hell.   
  
“How about you tell him the good news, my love?” Crowley asked you, amused.

Swallowing, you looked over at Dean. “I made a deal. I’m just getting my things.” You breathed.

“What kind of deal?” He asked, watching you walk past him, towards your room. You knew that Crowley could have gotten your things, but he wanted to make a show of it. To rub it in the Winchesters’ faces that you now belonged to Crowley.

“Well, my bride to be wanted Kevin alive. So she marries me, and the _moment_ our lips touch as man and wife, Kevin will be back. However, she will lose every memory of him.” He explained. “She didn’t even hesitate. Accepted without a moment’s thought. Ceremony is in Hell, tomorrow. I’d invite you, but well, I know how you hunters are about Hell.”

Dean snarled at Crowley. “You son of a _bitch_.”

* * *

“I now pronounce you man and wife.” Came a deep voice of a man you’d never seen before.

Closing your eyes, with a heavy heart, you kissed Crowley. Your memories of Kevin slowly vanished, easing the ache that you felt. He deepened the kiss, which you returned when the last memories of your beloved boyfriend were gone.

* * *

Kevin gasped for air, looking around. His heart was pounding in his chest, fear running through his veins. Seeing Sam and Dean, he sat up, his eyes searching for you. “Where’s Y/N? What happened?” He asked.

Both boys looked at him with heavy hearts. “She’s now the Queen of Hell.” Sam told him quietly.


	2. Wedding Present

_Kevin gasped for air, looking around. His heart was pounding in his chest, fear running through his veins. Seeing Sam and Dean, he sat up, his eyes searching for you. “Where’s Y/N? What happened?” He asked.  
_

_Both boys looked at him with heavy hearts. “She’s now the Queen of Hell.” Sam told him quietly._

* * *

He stared at them for a moment. “What do you mean she’s the Queen of Hell?!” That didn’t sound like something you’d ever agree to.

Dean ran his hand through his short hair. “She was in bad shape after you died. Never smiled, barely ate, and seemed to always be in a daze.” He started. “She made a deal with Crowley.” Kevin swallowed, worried. “He would bring you back to life, as long as she married him and lost all memories of you.” His voice was soft, and the sadness could be heard. “You’re here, which means the wedding is done.”

“No! Sh-she wouldn’t do that.” He got up, angry.

“She did. Didn’t even hesitate.” Sam told him. “She’d rather have you alive, and be married to Crowley, than live in a world without you in it. Even if she won’t know who you are.” It was likely one of the most selfless thing he’d ever heard of. Him and Dean would die for each other, but they were brothers. You loved Kevin so much that you were willing to give up your life as a hunter.

* * *

Your hand was held lightly in Crowley’s as you both turned. The room was filled with demons, all of them against this deal. None dared speak up, however. Your eyes scanned the room before he began leading you back down the aisle.

How you’d come to this, your mind wasn’t able to lock down the reason. However, you knew it was right, this was where you were meant to be. As the large doors were opened, the two of you moved with ease towards his chambers. “Would my new Queen like to honeymoon here, or elsewhere?” He asked with a smirk.

“Did we have any intentions of leaving the bed?” You flirted, running your hands up his chest.

* * *

He’d been back for a few weeks, his only focus was getting you back to the bunker. It was like the word of God all over again. The boys had taken to slipping sleeping pills into his drinks, all crushed up. It was the only way he would sleep. They hated having to do it, but he’d run himself back into the grave at this rate. And then your deal would have been for nothing. They couldn’t let that happen.

Dean had attempted to get in touch with Crowley by calling and texting, with no luck. Finally, he snapped, choosing to summon him. Arms crossed, Sam watched where Crowley would be appearing. Moments later, there stood the well dressed King. “Hello, boys.” He sighed, not wanting to deal with them.

“Cut the shit, Crowley. We want to see Y/N.” Dean ground out. “Now.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. “And may I ask what you’d like with my Queen?” His eyes looked between the two. “Hoping to break our deal? Because I can assure you, she’s quite content with her status.”

Sam shook his head. “Just because she lost her memory of Kevin, doesn’t mean that she would willingly accept going from hunting to this!” There was no way that he would believe this. “She would have agreed, but there’s no way that she’d be happy with it.”

He laughed. “Break the bloody trap and you can ask her yourself.” Crowley suggested, his eyes daring them to. The boys looked between each other and Dean sighed, scraping off part of the trap. With a snap of his fingers, you stood beside him, looking every part his wife. “Dove, care to tell the Winchesters how you feel about being my Queen?”

You were at his side, his arm around your waist. Smiling, you stroked Crowley’s cheek. “I’ve never been happier.” You told them honestly. Looking back to them, they were taken aback by the pure joy on face.

“Y/N?” Kevin breathed as he walked in. “Is it really you?” He asked, making you look at him. There was no sign you recognized him.

“Do I know you?” You asked, looking at him curiously.

Kevin’s heart broke further, seeing how Crowley held you close. “I was your boyfriend.” He whispered. “You sold your soul to save me, married him as part of that, and forgot me.” There were tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew that telling you wouldn’t make you remember.

You looked at Crowley, and then back to him. “Why would I do something so silly?” You chuckled. “My side is by my love. I’m right where I belong. I’d never do something so stupid. Sell my soul for some human? As if I even had one.”

The three men looked at you, confused. “You’re…human.” Sam pointed out.

“I’m not.” You blinked, showing off your new onyx eyes. “A wedding present from my King.” You grinned. Turning back to him, you kissed him gently. “Are we done here?” You asked simply. “I’d like to return home.”

Crowley cupped your cheek. “I’ll be right there, pet.” He snapped you home.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean snapped. “You didn’t just make her forget Kevin! You changed her!”

“Squirrel, I did no such thing. That’s all her. I told her she could have anything her heart desired for a wedding present. That was her request. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe I have a Queen to ravish.” He smirked before snapping his fingers.


End file.
